She Will Be Loved
by lOlA97
Summary: Songfic of She Will Be Loved By Maroon 5  Caroline/Tyler


A/N So, I decided to do a songfic of Tyler and Caroline AKA Forwood, the song is She Will Be Loved By Maroon 5. I found the song really similar to Caroline, so I thought well let's see if I can go with it, I hope you guys like this, and reviews are awesome 3 Enjoy

Beauty queen of only eighteen She had some trouble with herself He was always there to help her She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles And wound up at your door I've had you so many times But somehow I want more...

He didn't know exactly why he had some back... Maybe he missed his mother, maybe his friends. Or maybe he just couldn't stand Jules.. Maybe he didn't want to be lead by her anymore.. Tyler Lockwood drove past the "Welcome To Mystic Falls!" Sign, somehow he felt nervous, anxious..  
>Nervous because he's been gone for three months, he wondered if anyone notice. Or if she cared... Caroline Forbes was the type of girl who would make friends with someone, and just by knowing them for three days she would cry and already miss them if they left her for a long time.. She didn't care if they just met, or if they were only an aquatince. She DID care about anyone.. But for some reason, Tyler didn't think that she did miss him. After all, she must've gone back with Matt.. she loved him, and he loved her. This, Tyler knew for a fact.. He still remembered the words he said to, Matt before he left that night, that seemed like years ago...<p>

"I kinda fell for her. I don't know how anyone wouldn't because she's pretty incredible."

He did.. He did fall for her, he fell for her wit, and her heart. The way she would smile, and try to just please you. She was bubbly and free spirited.. He never knew she could be a girl with soo much spunk, so much heart and so much tenderness.  
>He still remembered her wavy blonde hair, and he scent of lavender so crisp and soft... Her almond shaped eyes, that were a soft blue, but in the sun they would sparkle like an ocean... Her flushed skin, and pink cheeks... Those lips that he touched once, so soft...<br>He liked her.. No, he didn't just like her.. He loved her, he fell for her in the easiest way.. when he turned she was by his side. By his side in everything, how she held him that night, her soft hair caressing his face, somehow making him calm down... How tight she held him, it was only Tyler and Caroline in the world at that moment...  
>He missed her. He missed her a lot, maybe too much.. Maybe too much for the fact that when he saw her again, she wouldn't be able to look him in the eye... everyday since that night, his life turned from happy for once, to a total disaster.. the diaster of losing her in a way from where he would blame himself for life... How he caged her like that, to a girl who stayed by his side in need, who helped him in ways he wouldn't forget.. He betrayed her. He let her down. How he let them hurt her.. Just for some stupid curse. He didn't even care about that now. He didn't care that he turned every full moon. He didn't... All he cared about was her. And her only.<br>He wondered if Elena and Stefan, Damon, had already defeated Klaus... If Caroline was in that battle. He wondered how all of them were.. Even Matt, did he know about Caroline? Did he know that she was a vampire? Did Caroline tell him that he, Tyler, was a werewolf. Not that he cared, that didn't even matter anymore... He arrived at Mystic Grill, so familer... He remembered playing poll there all the time, hanging out with Matt, looking at girls.. But that all stopped when he turned.. when he began to spend time with Caroline...  
>He walked in, everyone laughing and just hanging around... He looked for anyone familer, maybe Matt or Jeremy, Elena or Bonnie... He looked for Caroline...<p>

"Tyler?" A familer voice said, a husky one... Matt..

Tyler spun around, to reveal Matt. He looked the same, but different.. His hair was shorter, he seemed worn out.. Tired.. He didn't have the life in his eyes, he just seemed... Far away..

"Hey..." That was all Tyler could say. The rest of his words were backed up in his throat.

"Y-you're here... Why did you come back? Why did you leave?" He asked, obviously confused.

Tyler bit his lip, "Yeah, I missed the town.. My mom probably was worried, I missed my friends, you and everyone else... And... I don't really know why I left.. I needed time I guess.. Finding myself maybe.."

Matt played with the mini towel in his hands, thoughtfully he looked back at Tyler, "Well, I'm glad you're back. We missed you,"

Tyler smiled slightly, and shook Matt's hands.

"So, how have you been? How's... Caroline?" Tyler asked, hoping that Matt was happy with her.. That she was happy.

Matt slightly frowned, "Uh, I'm fine... She's... Different.. She's good though, we're not together.."

Tyler furrowed his eyebrows, "Why? What happened?" He almost regretted asking, he felt too nosy.

Matt shrugged, "I don't know.. We just split, little by little. I'm supposing you knew about.. her... new species?" He said 'species' as if she was some animal that was recently discovered, Tyler got a little pissed by that, but held his anger down.

He sighed, "That's why you guys didn't work out? Isn't it?"

Matt chewed his bottom lip, "I couldn't handle it. What if she was the one that killed my sister, Vicki? It must've been her. I can't be with her like that, she's dead now-"

"Wait what? She's not dead, Matt. She's the same girl you fell in love with, the same Caroline Forbes. The same girl that would help anyone out, the same girl that loved you. She's just different now, I know it's hard for you to handle, but you need to know that she's not dead." Tyler said, looking at Matt straight in the face, Matt just looked at the floor, avoiding his eyes.

"I remember what you said. To not hurt her... That you fell for her and you couldn't see why anyone else wouldn't. Well that's my reason, I can't fall back in love with her when she's like... That... I know you still have feelings for her... I know she still cares about you... and I think that's the reason why you left.. You betrayed her... And she didn't take it. And you felt guilty and decided to just leave her, to leave her with me. To be happy," Matt said now looking at him. "but it didn't work out... If you still love her, which I know. Go see her... I know she'll be glad and shocked to see you too." And with that Matt walked away.

Tyler stood there, thinking of visiting her... He couldn't believe how Matt didn't go back with her because of that... He felt.. a sadness for Care, he couldn't imagine how she must've felt.. Knowing how emotional she could get.. Especially around Matt...  
>Tyler sighed, and walked out of the grill, and headed towards her house...<p>

I don't mind spending every day Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved And she will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful I know I tend to get so insecure It doesn't matter anymore...

When he arrived to Caroline's house, he went through the thoughts of speeding away from her house, to just wait till later. Or to gather up the nerve to see her, to apologize for being such a coward... Or to just see her tender face, to smell her scent... To just feel her again...  
>Tyler got out of the car and went up her porch, her car was parked, but her mom wasn't home... He sighed, and with a determend thought he rang the door bell, he waited patiently... After 3 seconds, he turned from the door and began to go down the front steps, but the door opened. And a soft voice said, "T-Tyler?".<br>He turned around slowly, to reveal Carolie staring at him in shock, her bright blue eyes sparkling, her wavy blonde hair that now was around her shoulders, her rosy lips and cheeks... She was beautiful...

"Caroline..." That was all he could whisper, her beauty over took him... Just seeing her face again after three months.. He knew his love wasn't gone for her. It still lingered..

"W-what are you doing here? You're back..." She said breathlessly.

He held his breath, "I- I came to see you... I came back, yeah... My mom probably was worried and... I just.. Came back."

She stared at him, it looked as if tears were forming in her eyes, he came up to her and wanted to wipe them away, but she backed up.

"Don't think, that I forgot about what happened... why did you just leave like that? Without a goodbye? Without-"

"You hated me. What I did to you was unforgivable. I don't blame you. I came back because I couldn't stay with Jules, I couldn't look at her and know that her and her little buddy did that to you.. I couldn't even look at myself the same way... everyday the memory of you crying and in pain.. Pleading me to let you go, that you didn't kill Mason... I know you didn't.. God, you never could be capable of doing something like that... You're too good for that... I should've seen it from the start..." He said, looking into her glimmering eyes, that now dropped precious tears. He wiped them away as if they were expensive diamonds.

Caroline sniffed, and looked away from him, down at the floor, anywhere but his loving eyes.

"I- I..." She was out of words...

"I talked to Matt before I came here... I know what happened," He said softly.

She looked at him, her wide blue eyes showing remembrance, "Oh.."

"He didn't accept you... I'm so sorry, you didn't deserve that."

She sniffed again and wiped her tears and laughed unhumorlessly, "Well, he just didn't love me enough I guess. It doesn't matter, that happened two months ago. I'm over it. But you, why did you come back? Was it because of me? To say sorry?" She asked, crossing her arms, her steady eyes looked at Tyler with questioning. She still stood at her doorway, not letting him in just yet.

He sighed, she always knew the truth, " I... I came back because I missed my mom and my friends, and well.. You.. I missed you, and I did come to apologize... I'm sorry.. I was a coward, and a total asswipe. You didn't deserve that, not after all you did for me, not after when you helped me, stayed by my side when I first turned... I'm so sorry, Care..." He said, taking one of her hands and holding it tightly.

She bit her lip, and looking at their hand holding, and then looked at him. Her eyes already showed that she was making a descion to either forgive him, or for him to get the hell off her porch.

"I.. I forgive you, Tyler." She smiled softly, that smile he remembered from what seemed like years ago.

His heart skipped a beat, he held her hand tighter.

She then came foward and kissed his cheek, when her lips met his cheek he closed his eyes softly, inhaling her scent from her hair. Still that lavishing lavender...

It's not always rainbows and butterflies It's compromise that moves us along, yeah My heart is full and my door's always open You come anytime you want

I don't mind spending every day Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile 4x And she will be loved

She invited him in, sitting on the couch with her drinking coffee, "So, how have you been? The turnings...? Is it handled better?"

"I'm good, and well I've gotten used to them... That wolvesvain is still disgusting," He chucked.

She laughed softly, "I'm glad that you're okay," She smiled thoughtfully at him.

He gulped, "Uh, how's Stefan and Elena? And Stefan's brother? The whole Klaus thing is handled?"

Caroline nodded, "We defeated him, it was a big strive but it got settled. And they're good, Damon is annoying like always. Lately he's been with Bonnie a lot. They kinda are dating..." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Wait, what? Damon? With Bonnie? Bonnie with Damon Salvatore?" I asked shocked, I never really imagined Bonnie with Damon...

She nodded, "It's weird, before the whole Klaus thing they hated eachother's guts, but now they're friends, together all the time.. And well I've seen them kiss, so I'm guessing that they're together."

"Wow..." I said clearly shocked, a lot must've happened when I was gone..

Caroline sighed and looked at me biting her lip..

"What's wrong?" I asked, curiously.

She grinned softly, "Nothing.. It's just.. Seeing you again, it's like seeing someone you haven't seen in years.. And it's only been three months... I just.. kinda sorta, massivly missed you.. Even if at the time I was pissed... It was hard to stay mad at you..." She said softly, almost like a whisper...

I smiled back, "I know.. Me too... Caroline, I don't know if I can even tell you this.. I don't even know if you feel the same way, or if you have felt the same way... but I just want you to know that I never stopped and I don't think I'll stop... Loving you... I fell for you.. Increidibly.." I said, my heart held it's beat..

Her face was soft and confused but thoughtful at the same time, "Tyler.. I-"

"I know you probably, don't feel that way at all.. I don't blame you, not after what happened even if you forgave me... I know you don't love me, and-"

"Tyler! Shut up! Gosh, just kiss me," And with that she pulled me by my jacket and pressed her lips against mine... My eyes were wide open at first, hers were closed tight... I then sinked into the kiss and closed my eyes, her soft and tender lips moved against mine with harmony...  
>Her hands went around my neck, her soft fingers caressing my short hair...<br>My own hands snaked around her waist hugging her tightly to me...

We then broke apart, her blue eyes were lighted with excitment... She breathed softly.. and smiled, she rested her hand on my cheek, "I love you... When you left I felt as if... As if I lost someone who was just attached to me.. Like I lost my own heart, I loved Matt... I did, but that night when he looked at me like an insect, saying I was a demon something else, saying I wasn't the same... I knew that it didn't work out.. That we couldn't be together.. And at the moment I imagined you.. You being there, without me having to hide secrets from you, for you to know what I was truly, and for me to know what you were... We never hid from each other.. And I know want to hide what I'm feeling now.." She said, her eyes locked with mine, "I love you so much, Tyler..."

A slow smile spread on my lips, and I kissed her again, this time it was more heated and passionate. She layed back down on the couch, I towered over her, my hands resting on her lips.  
>Her arms tightly wrapped around my neck, our lips moved with urgency, a soft tangle of moans and mumbles of words.. Our tounges danced together, we burned brighter, fiercer, and hotter... All I saw was her, all I felt was her.. And all I wanted was her...<p>

We broke apart softly, and I kissed her forehead, "I love you... Forever.."

She smiled back and laughed, her girly laugh, "Forever." And she brought her lips back down to mine...

I don't mind spending every day Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile 4x And she will be loved

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye Please don't try so hard to say goodbye (I don't mind spending every day)  
>(Out on your corner in the pouring rain)<br>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye


End file.
